Description: The overall objective of the Biosafety Shared Resource is to ensure the well being of OSUCCC personnel working within the space by constantly monitoring mechanical systems which provide an environment of safety in which to work. The Biosafety Shared Resource serves those investigators who occupy laboratories in the OSUCCC Containment Laboratory. The laboratories occupy the third and fourth floors of the University's Wiseman Hall. The containment area of approximately 9200 NSF of laboratory space consists of eighteen laboratories and many support services, including a nude mouse facility with special environmental features, a radiochemistry laboratory, media preparation, analytical equipment, and glassware washing. All investi- gators in the facility must have peer-reviewed, funded grants or be supported by developmental funds from OSUCCC. The laboratories meet Biohazard Safety Level (BSL) 3 criteria for working with hazardous and potentially hazardous agents.